Love Game
by inu382
Summary: WARNING: takes place AFTER Eyeshield ends, which means SPOILERS. If you haven't read the ending, don't read this fanfic. Summary: Sena's being scouted by the pros, but Riku is doing his own sort of scouting...RikuSena
1. Prologue

Inu: I love Eyeshield 21, and while I really wanted to write a HiruSena fic, I just love Riku too much to ignore him. Besides, this way Sena doesn't feel bad about being too short for his lover to kiss properly.

A/N: This fic takes place after Eyeshield 21 ends--much later. If you haven't seen the ending, either read the manga or don't read this fic. There may be spoilers laced in here.

Warnings: Shounen ai, cursing (a LOT of it), and spoilers.

* * *

"TOUCHDOWN!"

Sena sighed, pulling off his helmet. He stood at Saikyoudai's end zone, staring at the scoreboard. The score couldn't be right though...

Enma: 44

Saikyoudai: 42

Hiruma, clad in Saikyoudai University's football uniform, strut over to him, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder, a piece of sugarless gum in his mouth.

"Good work, fucking chibi. You beat me." (1)

Sena looked up at his old quarterback--the demon that forced him into this world he now loved--and let the tears simply leak out of his eyes.

"Hi-Hiruma-san," he muttered, ignoring the sporadic cheers of the stadium.

Hiruma looked down at him, giving him a trademark grin, and patted his back reassuringly.

"You won the Rice Bowl, with your own strength."

Sena wiped the tears away and smiled up at him.

"Maybe I was around you too long. I think I got used to your trick plays."

Hiruma nodded absentmindedly, "I'm sure you can surpass fucking Panther like this. You'll definitely go to the pros now, like him."

Sena nodded, looking up at the goal posts, a determined look in his eyes.

"Yes. I will definitely catch up to him."

Hiruma chuckled lowly, "Fucking chibi, you already did."

Sena looked up at the devil-like man, who was looking out into the audience. He followed his line of sight, and gasped. In the audience were scouters from pro teams, all looking approvingly upon Sena. Sena smiled hopefully, wishing that he did indeed finally have the chance to catch up to Panther--and beat him.

Suddenly, Hiruma cackled evilly. Sena looked up at him inquiringly.

"Hiruma-san? Why are you laughing?" Sena asked, no longer scared by Hiruma's laughing fits. He blushed brightly, though, when Hiruma suddenly drew Sena closer to him, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders casually.

"Hi-Hiruma-san?"

"Someone is staring at me from somewhere with murderous intent! And it just intensified!" he cackled knowingly.

Sena just looked up at him, confused, but shrugged and allowed his old captain to hold him. He simply wished that he and the old Devil Bats Team could all go together into the pros. He wanted nothing more than to be together with all of them, and his new teammates in Enma University as well. Sena smiled lightly to himself. _What a dream team_, he thought, _to have everyone from Enma and everyone who was in Deimon all in one team. I'm sure we'd beat even the Super Bowl!_

Elsewhere, amongst the cheering Enma team, the team's other running back stood still, staring at Hiruma and Sena. He removed his helmet, revealing a shock of white hair and sharp eyes, focused entirely on the arm that was around Sena. His jagged eyes narrowed into slits, glaring heatedly at Hiruma's arm. That _should_ have been his arm, but unfortunately, Mamori had hunted him down to congratulate him and slow him down--undoubtedly one of Hiruma's ploys to have Sena all to himself.

Riku growled to himself, eye twitching from the force of his glare.

"Sena," he whispered, an angrily determined glint in his eye, "You _will_ be mine."

* * *

Sena's body was suddenly very confused. It wanted to sneeze, but it also felt very disturbed, and wanted to send a shiver down his spine. It opted to try both at the same time.

"Achoowaaah!"

Hiruma looked down at Sena. "The hell was that, fucking chibi?"

"We-well, I had to sneeze, and at the same time, I felt a shiver down my spine..."

Hiruma just started cackling again.

* * *

(1) I was going to type out "fucking pipsqueak," but that's so annoying, and "chibi" is so conviently short. So, even though I like to avoid Japanese in my fics, I decided to use "chibi." Also, he orginally said "Sena," but that was too out of character.


	2. A Note to What Few Readers I Have

Alright, this isn't a chapter; I'm just going to let you all know about some things that are already on my profile.

"Love Game" is, indeed, an ongoing story. I've just begun college and wasn't able to make a new chapter before August began. Sorry. I will still continue to work on it though, and will update as quickly as my teachers allow. But it is ongoing, I will not stop until I have finished it and I am sorry that the next chapter was not completed before the month of August began. Again, this information is always on my profile which I update….er….annually.

For those interested, "Sakura's Birthday" is also ongoing, and I am currently working on the next chapter for that. Again, this information is always on my profile. Just take a second to read. Really. It's not full of useless information like my favorite couples, or quizzes, or little questionnaires. I don't disapprove of others who do that, but I do believe that—for me—such things are useless, take up my valuable time, and do not serve any purpose to inform you of what matters most: my fanfictions. (If my favorite couples serve an issue to which couples will be in the story, that information is always in the summary. I don't do surprise couples. They always end in disappointment.)

Again, if you need any information, read my profile. It's all usually there, even if it is a little out-dated. This is also a response to taiyo82, who I had intended to reassure in a PM that I was indeed continuing "Love Game" but seeing as how she did not provide an email, I decided—in the end—it's easier to let everyone know all at once. Thanks for presenting the opportunity, taiyo82. =)

"Love Game" will not be abandoned, and if it comes to the point that I can no longer continue it on my own, then I will reluctantly hand it over to someone else after seeing some preview of their own work and deciding if they can adequately carry out my intentions for "Love Game." The latter possibility is highly unlikely, though, and I fully intend on completing "Love Game" on my own.

If anyone is interested in becoming a beta for "Love Game," the spot is open and I do request you send me some of your own work—preferably a short story, but if you can't help but send something more than seven pages, it's fine—and the beta will be announced in the next chapter. Again, this information is on my profile. I can not stress that enough.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 1: Imagining Something Perverted

Inu: Well, I finally decided to type this up. Sorry if it isn't up to par—I'm not feeling the inspiration, but I've left you guys waiting long enough. There will be a little HiruSena, because I have love for the couple, but it'll be mostly friendship. SenaSuzu is also in here, but strictly friendship—there will be no romantic relationship between them. If this does not suit your tastes, leave. Now.

A/N: This pic takes place after the Eyeshield manga—much later. If you haven't read the manga or finished the anime, then I suggest you either do and avoid this fanfic until then, or you read on and read the spoilers.

Warnings: Shounen ai, cursing, and spoilers.

* * *

Three days had passed since Sena managed to win the Rice Bowl, and already he was sent various offers from hundreds of pro-recruiters—both American and Japanese—and an invitation to play in the college level all-stars world-wide football game. He didn't know what to make of it all.

"Sena, do you know what you want to do then?" Suzuna asked, lying down on his bed, reading all the letters.

"You know I don't, Suzuna-chan. That's why you're my manager," Sena smiled good-naturedly.

Suzuna grinned at him, and sat up straight, "Right! I'll get you the best deal available!"

Sena nodded.

"I just have one request. Please make sure that no matter what, I can continue my college education. It wouldn't do to rely completely on football, I suppose."

Suzuna nodded once, "Right. I'll make a note of that."

Sena smiled, and shifted from his small homework table to hug Suzuna's waist firmly, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Suzuna-chan."

Suzuna smiled, patting his head gently, whispering, "Who knows? I think the same goes for me."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, a certain blonde-haired demon standing in its wake. Suzuna and Sena jumped, separating themselves.

"What's this? You two professing your love for each other? That hurts, chibi," Hiruma's fang-like teeth were visible as he smiled, "I thought you loved me."

Sena shook his head, giving his old captain a crooked smile, "I'm sorry, Hiruma-san. I didn't mean to cheat on you. "

Hiruma cackled, wrapping an arm around Sena, "It's fine, fucking chibi. I'm cheating on you, too!"

Suzuna watched them laugh and shook her head, standing and grabbing her bag along with all the letters.

"Well," she announced, "I'd better get to work on finding you a deal."

"Hold on," Hiruma demanded, "You find him a good deal, I'll take care of negotiations."

Suzuna nodded and walked out, waving her goodbyes.

Sena gulped, worried for the poor team he'd be playing for—they'd be yet more slaves to the already innumerable unfortunates who'd joined the ranks of Hiruma's unwilling servants.

"Listen up, fucking chibi, I have something to tell you," Hiruma recalled Sena's attention, face clear of any demonic delight.

Sena nodded, turning to his captain, the adulthood he'd grown into more obvious.

* * *

Riku stood outside, staring up at Sena's window. He'd meant to go in there and ask Sena out—to lunch, not a date!—just to catch up. Ever since the Rice Bowl started, they'd been drifting apart. Riku was getting attention from the pros, too, but not nearly as much as his old protégé, and Sena was swamped in recruiters, papers to fill, not to mention all his duties as the team captain. The only time they'd really spoken to each other was when Sena would tell him what positions to play and what routes he needed him to follow.

Riku smirked. As team captain, Sena definitely became a jack of all trades. Sena realized he needed to be more versatile, and became a very able quarterback, as well as an amazing linebacker. While Sena was still slight, he improved his strength to suit his needs and managed to be amazing in all positions he played. Riku still recalled the awe he felt when he saw Sena play as quarterback—and defeat Takami and the other White Knights.

But, with all of Sena's intense training and hard-work, he never had time that wasn't sports related—except for Suzuna. He had time for her. Which was distressing. Because, right as he was about to turn the corner to Sena's house, he saw Suzuna and Sena walking in together, laughing. Thus, he stood outside, watching Sena's window, making sure that his gay-vibes weren't ill-placed.

Shortly after, a certain blonde-haired _asshole_ walked by him, completely ignoring his existence, picked the lock, and waltzed into the house, creating some sort of commotion. Riku was extremely jealous. Now that they weren't enemies anymore, Riku had no doubt Sena would make time to see that blonde demon. Sena absolutely looked up to Hiruma and did his best to make Hiruma proud of him. Riku couldn't fathom why—while he regarded Hiruma highly in terms of his playing, he hated him as a person. Said hatred had nothing to do with the fact that Hiruma got away with breaking into Sena's house. Not at all.

Riku had stood, rooted in the spot before Sena's window, glaring at it heatedly. What could that demon be doing to _his_ innocent Sena? What if he was tying Sena to the bed, now, stroking him in inappropriate places that only _he_ should have the right to touch? What if Sena was crying, struggling feebly against Hiruma's wishes? What if he was crying right now for Riku to burst in and save him with his Rodeo Drive? He could knock out Hiruma, and Sena would be so glad to see him. He could see it now.

"_Riku! You came! I knew you'd save me…" Sena would say sweetly, smiling that shy smile of his._

"_Of course," Riku would say, his voice a few heroic octaves lower, "I would never let anyone hurt you."_

_He would put his hand upon Sena's face, stroking it tenderly before leaning in for a kiss. His lips would meet Sena's soft, full lips in a gentle, loving kiss._

"_I'll get you out of those bindings right now," he'd say, "And then I can show you how much I love you."_

_Sena would give him a cat-like smile and say, "No, leave the bindings. You can show me like this," he'd whisper seductively._

"_Sena…"_

"_Riku…" _

_He could hear him moaning._

"_Riku…"_

"_Rikuuuu…."_

"RIKU!" Suzuna's loud, definitely female and not-the-moaning-voice-of-his-secret-crush voice yelled.

"Augh!" he yelled, stepping back, "Suzuna? What are you doing? Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I didn't sneak up to you," she muttered, "You were standing in front of Sena's house in a daze and I came over to see if you were okay. What's up with you? You look like you were imagining something perverted."

Riku immediately tensed, blushing scarlet.

Suzuna laughed after another moment, "Just kidding! Don't take it so seriously!"

Riku sighed in relief.

"So, what were you doing here anyway?" she asked.

Riku glanced back up to Sena's window, "I wanted to see if Sena wanted to hang out, but it looks like he's too busy…"

"Oh, is that all? You should have come to me for that," Suzuna replied, and pulled out a very full agenda, flipping through the pages.

"Oh?" Riku asked, putting his hands on his waist, "Why is that? You his secretary or something?"

Suzuna smirked, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes, "Why, funny that you should ask."

One eye glinted. Riku stepped back for safety.

"I handle all of his affairs, legal and otherwise. That way Sena will only have to focus on his game."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "When's the next time he's free then? And I'm talking a full day."

Suzuna flipped through the book quickly, expert eyes scanning the pages flawlessly, "Actually, you're in luck. This Friday."

"Book it. Now. For me."

Suzuna looked up at him, "You want it? What business do you have with him?"

"I already told you I wanted to hang out with him. It's unfair that I don't get to see my little brother anymore."

Suzuna's antenna like hair immediately shot up, picking up the undertones, and she smirked viciously—in a manner too much like Hiruma for Riku's liking.

"I see…so I was right when I said you were thinking of doing something perverted to Sena."

Riku blushed again, sputtering in the negative.

"Don't try and deny it. I can sense these things. And why lie to the one person who can help you most?"

Riku was about to yell at her, but he realized that—to his dismay—she was right. She was the person closest to Sena, closer even than Hiruma, and she handled everything in his day to day schedule. She could pencil Riku in and out as she pleased. Riku grit his teeth—it certainly wasn't in his fashion to depend so heavily on another, but what choice did he have?—and sighed.

"Fine. Yes, I was thinking perverted things."

"About who?" she prodded, grinning.

"About Se-Sena."

"Pray tell, why?"

Riku could feel his eye twitch.

"Cause….I have…look, you already know why! Just help me out here, okay?"

Suzuna cackled evilly behind her hand, and eventually calmed down enough to nod. Grinning wickedly, she scheduled Friday as Sena's and Riku's day together.

"Alright, Rikkun," she purred, "Keep me entertained with this relationship of yours, and I'll keep you in his schedule. Mind you, I wanna see some serious tension!"

Riku bit his cheek to keep from barking at her. She really hadn't changed much since he first met her.

"Well, I'll tell Sena about his date—"

"—hangout!—"

"—with you later tonight. And how should I tell him to dress?"

"Casually. I don't want him actually knowing about it 'til later…"

"Ooh, I see. A relationship in which Sena doesn't know a relationship exists! How sly of you!"

Riku sighed, "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, just get it done, please."

"Alright then, if that's all you need," she said, turning away with an all-too-satisfied grin on her face.

"Wait!" Riku beckoned, "About Hiruma…"

Suzuna's smile only widened, and it took all her recalling everything she learned in acting class to turn around with a serious face.

"Yes? What about You-nii?"

The corner of Riku's mouth twitched—so, she hadn't lost that nickname after all.

"Are he and Sena…you know…an item? Or trying to be?"

"Hm," Suzuna smirked, "Who knows? They are pretty close, aren't they? And Sena looks up to You-nii so much. It'll be hard for you, that's for sure. You-nii isn't the only one with his eyes on Sena-chan."

Riku's eyes widened, "Wh-what?"

Suzuna laughed earnestly now—how could he be so blind?—"There _are_ others who have a thing for Sena; men and women alike want to woo him off his feet."

Riku growled, "So I have competition, eh? And more than that blonde demon up there? That's fine. I'll win," he looked at Sena's window with determination, "He'll be mine."

Suzuna smirked—she knew being Sena's manager would have its perks.

* * *

Sena had ingested everything Hiruma had said and let out a long, ragged sigh.

"So you see, Sena, that's the gist of it," Hiruma concluded.

"I-I see. But wow. I didn't know."

"Yeah, it was kept under wraps pretty well, but as you know," Hiruma grinned, "No one can keep anything from me."

Sena smiled as best he could, "That's certainly true. Thank you for telling me. If that's the case, I have to clear my schedule right away and make time for him."

Hiruma nodded, "Yeah, he'll definitely want to see you."

Sena picked up his cell to call Suzuna, when the girl in question happened to have saved him the trouble. Picking up his phone, he answered "Hello? Suzuna? I need a favor."

"What's that?" Suzuna asked over the phone.

"Please clear my schedule for the next week. I have to see someone very precious to me."

Suzuna blinked, "Oh? But Riku wanted to see you this Friday. He said it was urgent."

Sena blinked in honest surprise. It had been a while since he and Riku had spoken. It was largely his fault for that—he simply didn't have the time anymore. But he was determined to make the time.

"Did he? What's it about?"

Suzuna grinned, and though Sena couldn't see it, he could certainly hear it, "He wanted to ask you out on a date. Dress casually."

Sena blushed deeply, before rolling his eyes, "Sure, okay. But before and after Friday, please clear everything."

"Okay, sure. Why, if I may know?"

"I need to see someone very important. He really needs me right now."

Suzuna nodded, never quite hearing Sena so serious—and so worried.

"I'll get right on it."

Sena smiled, "Thanks Suzuna. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Suzuna smiled as she hung up her phone.

'_Idiot,'_ she thought, _'it's me who's lost without you.'

* * *

_

There. Be pleased. I did something. I'm on a roll, and school starts late tomorrow, so I'll probably have the next chapter up sooner than you'd expect.


	4. Chapter 2: Worth It

Inu: Augh. Well…here's that chapter thing you all like so much…

Note: Spoilers. If you haven't paid attention to this by now…

Warnings: Cursing, spoilers, blah….

* * *

Thursday had come, and Sena's breaths came easy and unhurried as he sprinted at full speed to the hospital. People recognized him as he ran and even waved. Without showing the worry that he really felt, he waved back, smiling.

Becoming a bit of a star did teach him how to act in public after all.

Sooner than he expected—or was ready for—the hospital came into view, and it became harder to keep anxiety off his face. He slowed to a walk as he entered the doors, and asked for _his_ room, recalling the talk he'd had with Hiruma the night before.

"_He's been injured severely. He got hit by a truck, and it's even a miracle that he survived," Hiruma explained with a grim expression._

_Sena's eyes widened, involuntary tears forming, "I-Is he alright? Will he live?"_

"_He'll live," Hiruma responded, then looked away._

"_Hiruma-san…what else? There's more. Please tell me."_

"_He has amnesia. He doesn't remember a thing. Not football, not Takami, not me, not you…not even himself."_

"_Bu-But after all that he went through!"_

"_I know, Sena, but there's nothing the doctors can do. The majority of the impact was to his upper body. It's surprising his head didn't crack open."_

_Sena winced, "How will he play the all-star game?"_

"_He won't. The White Nights have someone else applying."_

"_I-I see. But wow. I didn't know," Sena mumbled dejectedly. How bad a friend he was, not being there when he was needed most._

"_Yeah, it was kept under wraps pretty well…"_

"We're here sir," the nurse told him, breaking him out of his reverie.

"O-oh, thank you."

The nurse fiddled with her clipboard a little longer, then smiled nervously.

"Uhm, I don't suppose you're Kobayakawa Sena-san? D-Do you think it's okay if I have your signature?"

Sena blinked, then smiled as kindly as he could manage, nodding. She jumped slightly with a large smile, and gave him a picture to sign. After he handed it to her, she smiled more, staring at it.

"Thank you, Sena-san!"

"Don't worry about it," he replied, and started opening the door to the room.

"Uhm, Sena-san?" she asked again.

Sena turned, a little more than anxious, "Yes?"

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. Even if he has amnesia. I know he'll be happy with you here. You do that for people. At least, I think so," she said shyly, looking away with a blush.

Sena smiled, a much kinder and honest smile, and nodded.

"Thank you. I really needed that."

* * *

Riku had been cleaning his apartment when a rather rude sounding knock came to the door. Just as he walked over to open it, a certain blonde haired _god-he's-an-asshole_ demon waltzed in, after tucking away whatever object helped him break in.

He glared at him, "What do you want, Hiruma?"

Hiruma grinned that evil grin of his, wide and toothy, "I just want to talk. About a certain fucking chibi."

"Stop calling Sena that," Riku growled possessively.

"So you're the one who stared at me with murderous intent that day. I see. So you have the hots for the fucking chibi?"

Riku blushed, but held his ground.

"What do you want?"

Hiruma cackled lightly, then sat down—without invitation to, of course—and wiped his face of all humor.

"I'm not here because I want to torture you. Honestly, I've got the hots for the fucking chibi too, but that means I care about him. So I think we need to come up with something that won't hurt him. Especially now."

Riku's glare lessened, and curious as to what could be hurting Sena, he sat across from Hiruma.

"What is it?"

"Someone close to the fucking chibi has been injured. Severely. And he is still in danger of dying. Worse yet, he has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything."

Riku's eyes widened, "I see. So Sena is mentally…"

"Yes. That would probably put Sena through a lot…mentally and emotionally."

Riku nodded, looking down. "So what do you suggest?"

"I heard about your date—"

"—Hangout!—"

"—tomorrow. That's fine. But, keep the romance out. I'm thinking we can have a fair way to decide who gets Sena amongst all of us."

"_All_ of us? Who would that be?"

Hiruma's humor was quick to come back.

"Don't you know?" he asked, with a laugh in his voice, "Then I'll tell you everyone who's become your rival."

* * *

Sena didn't know when the tears began, but they finally stopped. He sat down in the chair beside Shin Seijuro, his rival, and held the unconscious boy's hand. He'd been there for a while, watching Shin struggle to breathe. At some point, Shin stopped breathing, and Sena panicked, calling for help. The doctors thanked Sena for telling them once Shin was resuscitated.

They'd told him that if it wasn't for Sena, Shin might've died.

Sena was at a loss. It wasn't like Shin to be so fragile. The bruises were everywhere, most of his bones were broken, his hair was longer due to time he'd spent there, and bandages covered his entire frame. Some of Shin's carefully crafted body was fading. He was losing weight and muscle. Sena's hold on Shin's hand tightened.

"Shin-san…" he muttered, "I wish I would have been there."

He could've pushed Shin out of the way. He could've warned him faster. He could've diverted Shin from going down that route that day. Anything…anything that he could've done would be better than watching Shin suffer now.

"If only," he whispered, "If only I'd kept training with him after that day…"

The day that made sure Sena stopped his training with Shin. It began like any other day, after all.

_Sena left his house, wearing the clothes he usually trained in, and ran to the park. When he arrived, instead of stopping, he turned at the statue and kept running. In three seconds, a larger body was at his side, jogging in stride with him._

"_Hello, Shin-san," Sena greeted, looking ahead._

"_Sena."_

_They ran in silence, Sena enjoying his rival's quiet, but comfortable companionship._

_As was routine, they ran for 15 miles, then stopped at a restaurant that would supply Shin with the necessary amount of protein that he required._

_And a normal meal for Sena, of course._

_Sena ate, expecting today to pass like all the others. He and Shin would eat silently, pay, leave, nod at each other, and run their separate ways back home. They ate, they paid, they walked outside._

"_Sena," Shin suddenly said, instead of nodding._

_Sena blinked, "Yes, Shin-san?"_

"_There is something I must tell you. But I am not good with words," he stated, voice even._

"_Oh?"_

"_May I show you?"_

_Sena smiled and nodded._

_Shin leaned over and kissed Sena on the lips, eyes open and locked with Sena's wide, surprised ones. He released Sena's lips, and stood straight._

"_I like you."_

_He nodded, turned, and ran back home._

_Sena, though, stood rooted to his spot, face red._

_Did Shin just confess to him?_

"Ugh…" a low, though rasped and unused voice groaned.

Sena's eyes snapped up to Shin's, wide and expecting.

"Shin-san?"

Sena had heard that Shin would wake up sometimes, but only for a few seconds before he'd pass out again. In those small intervals, Shin would panic, not knowing where he was, who he was, or why he was there.

Shin's eyes opened and looked at Sena.

"Shin-san?" Sena asked, his hand still firmly holding Shin's.

The boy looked at him. Who was this spiky haired boy with wide comforting eyes who sounded so worried? Who was Shin for that matter? Could it be his own name?

"Am…Am I Shin?"

Sena smiled a little, pushing back Shin's long bangs, "Yes, you're Shin Seijuro."

Shin nodded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kobayakawa Sena."

"Where am I?"

Sena smiled more—Shin wasn't panicking, and from what he'd heard, normally Shin would be unconscious again by now.

"You're in the hospital. You're hurt. A truck hit you."

"Will I live?"

Sena nodded determinedly, "Yes, you will live."

Shin nodded, "Why can't I remember anything?"

Sena looked a little sad, "You have amnesia. When the truck hit you, it hit your head too. It might take a while to remember everything."

"Are you sad that I can't remember you?"

Sena nodded, and wiped away the tears that started forming.

Shin nodded, and looked at their hands.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Because I care about you."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're important to me."

Shin nodded again. This must be his lover. But a boy? It was fine, nowadays, but he didn't expect himself to be gay. Then again, having amnesia made everything strange. And this person was so worried and so caring for him, there could be no other explanation.

"Is there anyone else that cares about me?"

"Of course, Shin-san! All of your friends care about you. You've been asleep for a while though, and they have to train for football…like you loved to do."

"I loved training for football?"

"Yes! We would always train together and run around the whole city. You're the fastest linebacker in all of Japan, in fact."

"Did we play together often?"

Sena smiled, "Well, we're from different schools, so we would play against each other. But we still trained together."

Shin nodded, taking that as proof of their relationship. After all, he supposed it didn't make sense to train with your rival unless he was also your lover.

"Did you miss me?" Shin asked suddenly.

Sena blushed brightly, but smiled kindly and nodded, "Of course I missed you, Shin-san."

Shin-san? Why the formalities? Lovers didn't speak like that. Perhaps they just started? This boy must be really devoted, then. And Shin found himself liking that devotion. He couldn't remember their relationship, and couldn't recall the love he felt for this boy, but he could imagine himself loving this boy. It could happen, and this boy seemed like he was willing to wait. But just in case…

"Will you wait for me?" Shin asked, staring directly into Sena's eyes.

Sena blinked, slightly confused.

'_Oh!'_ he thought, _'Shin-san must mean if I'll wait for him to recover before I try playing pro football.'_

"Yes, Shin-san," Sena smiled, "I'll wait as long as it takes."

Shin nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips.

Yes, he could definitely see himself falling for this boy.

* * *

Riku's eyes were wide, and the left one was twitching.

Sakuraba. Juumonji. Hiruma. Shin. Mizumachi. Akaba. Kakei. Agon. Unsui. Even Kid! Kid! And there were still more.

"I…I can't believe this. How do so many people have a crush on _one_ boy?" Riku asked himself.

"Because that one boy has the ability to change people and make them believe," Hiruma replied easily, popping a piece of gum into his mouth.

Riku sighed, "And how do you suggest we let him figure out who he wants?"

"Simple. We all do what you're doing—take him out on a date. Get to know him better. After Shin recovers, we can start to subtly suggest that we want more. Whoever he responds to will win."

Riku nodded. It was best.

"And the others all know?"

Hiruma nodded, "All but Shin."

Riku frowned, "Maybe we should hold off on telling Shin."

"That would be best."

Riku sighed. This was getting complicated. He glanced at a picture of himself and Sena. They were kids and smiling, arms around each other in a childlike hug.

Riku smiled.

It was getting complicated…but for Sena, it was worth it.

* * *

Shin and Sena had been talking a while. Shin would ask questions about his life and training schedule, and Sena would answer as best he knew. Shin was impressed with how well Sena knew him—they were definitely lovers then.

Sena was pleased to see that Shin's personality hadn't changed at all. He was still Shin—memories or not. And Shin would remember everything. He was sure of it.

Shin, though, had been wondering why they hadn't kissed. Lovers do that, right? Was Sena shy? He seemed like it. Not to mention, Shin was injured. Sena was probably nervous about hurting him. But Shin was sure it wouldn't hurt if Sena chanced kissing him. And he really wanted to see how he would feel after kissing the boy. If his feelings for him continued to grow like this, then it meant that he really did have feelings for him before he lost his memory.

"Sena," he said.

"Yes, Shin-san?"

Shin frowned a little, "Please, Seijuro is fine."

Sena blinked then nodded, "Se-Seijuro, then."

"In that case, Sena, I want to—"

"SHIN!" Ootowara's loud voice bellowed, followed by his large body.

With him, Takami and Sakuraba entered, smiling at him.

"Shin!" Sakuraba smiled, patting Shin's shoulder lightly, "You're awake! That's great! And you're so calm!"

Shin nodded, "Sena has been here with me. He is very comforting. I did not feel the need to panic."

Sakuraba's eyes landed on Sena, and he fought hard to keep the red off his face.

'_Sena could comfort anyone with those big, beautiful eyes. But Hiruma's right. I need to back off for now,'_ he thought.

Sena smiled largely, a blush dusting his cheeks, "I'm glad I could help somehow, Sh—I mean, Seijuro."

Takami's, Sakuraba's and Ootowara's eyes all snapped to the shy boy. Had he just used a first name? Without honorifics?

"Uhm, Sena-kun, if I may ask, why did you just use Shin's first name?" Sakuraba asked.

Sena blushed a darker red and began explaining, when Shin cut him off.

"He is my lover, and that's what lovers do," Shin said simply.

All eyes snapped from Sena to Shin in disbelief—Sena's included.

"Se-Seijuro? I'm your what?" Sena asked in a higher voice.

"My lover, right? Otherwise, why would you be so loving and kind? And why would I feel so comfortable with you?"

Sena was about to deny it, but the look on Shin's face stopped him. Shin rarely showed emotion, but he couldn't hide the heart-break he felt. This boy wasn't his lover then? Why not? He enjoyed Sena, after all.

Sena's heart ached.

'_If it wasn't for me ignoring him, he wouldn't be here now. F-For now, at least…I should go along with it.'_

"No, Seijuro, w-we are, but this is the first time you've said it out loud. I didn't think you'd remember that, and we decided to keep it a secret for a while," Sena lied, appalled at himself for sounding so honest.

The smile that lit up Shin's face made him feel better, though.

"Then please, kiss me, Sena."

Sena nodded a shaky nod, leant down, and kissed Shin's lips gently.

Sakuraba's face immediately fell, Takami taking quick notice of it.

"Sakuraba, come with me. We should get Shogun-san here so he can see that Shin is fine. Ootowara, stay in the lobby in case Shin and Sena need you. We should leave the couple alone," Takami smiled, putting his hand on Sakuraba's back and guiding him to the door.

Sena pulled away from Shin, smiling nervously. Shin smiled a small smile back, squeezing Sena's hand.

He still had feelings for Sena, so he must've felt something strong before the accident.

"Thank you for coming. I will do my best to recover and remember the rest of you. My priority though is to remember Sena, our relationship, and begin training again," Shin said.

Takami nodded, and led everyone out.

"T-They were together?" Sakuraba asked once out of the room, crestfallen.

"I don't know. I don't think so. Sena-kun avoided him after Shin admitted how he felt to him. I think Shin may be confused, and Sena doesn't want to hurt him."

Sakuraba's broken eyes met Takami's, "Do you think there's still hope for me, then?"

Takami smiled as best he could.

"There's always hope."

* * *

Riku and Hiruma had been talking for a while, and it was surprising to Riku how civil Hiruma could be…when the conversation was about Sena. Until that topic had come up again, Hiruma had been trying to find out all of Sena's plays, plans, and ideas for football, so that Hiruma could have a rematch with him.

Not to mention, at some point, he was pretty sure Hiruma made a very snide comment about the size of Riku's penis.

Hiruma was cut off mid-sentence when his phone rang, and he swiftly flipped the phone open.

"What?" he demanded.

Riku sighed, "Polite as ever."

Hiruma's eyes widened, before narrowing, and he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Riku asked.

"Shin. He's awake."

Riku smiled, "That's great!"

"And he thinks he and Sena are lovers. Sena is letting him think it too."

The smile fell off Riku's face.

"Well, someone has to tell him that he's wrong!"

"And risk Shin going into depression and losing the will to live?" Hiruma asked coldly.

Riku stiffened, and sat back, frowning.

"This is the first time since he's woken up that he hasn't panicked. Sena's kept him calm, as well as informed. Shin will probably be trying to recover quicker so he can train, no doubt."

"Then we can tell him when he recovers!"

"Yeah, six months from now?"

Riku winced. More and more complicated. He couldn't be mad at Sena. All he was trying to do was make Shin happy and keep him alive. But still, right when he wanted to confess, all these things happen? It seemed as if the world was working against him. Riku sighed.

Was it still worth it?

* * *

Inu: Augh, I feel so bad for doing this plot line now…but meh. Stick with me. It'll work out. It will be RikuSena in the end. I promise.


End file.
